


A Different Kind of Solace

by Karl5



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Nightcrawler (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 11:10:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2810126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karl5/pseuds/Karl5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shortly after Logan's death, Deadpool shows up unexpectedly to offer his condolences to Kurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Kind of Solace

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read my Kurt Darkholme Series, some of the references made in this story may not make sense.

**A Different Kind of Solace**

 

 

KURT

 

Easy enough to sit outside around a fire with Rachel, drink a few beers, look at the stars, and tell stories about Logan, but it’s a lot harder to wake up in the night alone and convince yourself you’ll start your life anew at dawn.

So I get up, find a photo of Logan and me together, and tack it up on my wall. Then I set up a candle in front of the photo and light it.

There. That looks better. Reminds me of the rows of flickering candles in a church, where each flame stands for a prayer.

Suddenly it's not enough just to sit in front of my makeshift altar. I want to be in the presence of God, where I can perhaps pray more easily. There's a small chapel I know of only a few miles from here, at a Franciscan monastery. At this hour of the night, it should be deserted.

Just in case it's not, I pull on a loose pair of pants over my uniform, then my long raincoat with the high collar and hood. With the hood pulled over my head, my face will be in shadow. I put my rosary in my coat pocket and port twice, arriving just behind the chapel, in order not to scare anyone who might be awake and within viewing distance. Cautiously, I walk around to the front door. Yes, it's open, as it has always been when I've come here in the past.

I open the door, slowly checking for the presence of others inside. No one. Not even one of the Franciscan monks. Good.

I drop a few dollars into the donation slot and light one of the candles in the small red glasses set in racks before the statue of St. Francis. He’s my favorite among all the saints, because he was humble and poor, and loved the natural world around him.

I genuflect to the Presence of God on the main altar and then kneel in the middle of the pew closest to the altar, facing up at the realistic life-size statue of Jesus hanging on the cross. He appears to be looking upward, an anguished expression on his face. I can almost picture Him looking like that when He cried out, “My God, my God, why hast Thou forsaken me?"

I close my eyes and bow my head. Holding my rosary between my fingers, I begin reciting the prescribed prayers, one for each bead. As I do so, I silently offer these prayers for Logan's sake, that his soul may be at rest.

When I have completed the rosary, I open my eyes and fix them on the image of our crucified Savior, softly beginning to say the Prayer for the Dead.

God our Father, Your power brings us to birth, 

Your providence guides our lives, and by Your command we return to dust.

Lord, those who die still live in Your presence, 

their lives change but do not end. 

I pray in [hope](http://www.catholic.org/encyclopedia/view.php?id=5889) for my family, relatives and friends, ( _LOGAN!)_

and for all the dead known to You alone.

 

My thoughts drift away from the words of the prayer. I’m so empty without him. Only once were we together after I returned to life. One night. One precious night when I held him in my arms again, and then he was gone, on urgent business elsewhere. And my bed is empty.

As usual, I have more than enough women coming on to me, but I don’t want them. I want Logan. Of course, I play the gallant ladies’ man with them, as I always have. But I’m not serious. It’s just for show.

Even my sort-of sister. Sure, I love her dearly and always have -- as a sister. I don’t think she quite understands that.

Women just find me sexy and interesting, I guess. It’s just that it’s different somehow with Logan. And I want that difference. Oh, dear God, I miss him so much!

 

With an effort, I pull my attention back to the prayer.

In company with Christ, Who died and now lives, 

may they rejoice in Your kingdom, 

where all our tears are wiped away. 

Unite us together again in one family,

to sing Your praise forever and ever.  
Amen.

 

But is my Wolverine destined for Heaven? Or is he even now suffering in Hell? I know he was a hero, but there were some things he did --

No. He did the best he could to vanquish evil. If that sometimes meant he had to be cruel and -- yes, even downright evil himself, surely God must understand. Otherwise, there would be no one at all in Heaven, and I know from my sojourn there that it’s a pretty darn crowded place. Surely, there’s room for my dear friend -- and my lover.

Isn’t there?

But what if he’s in Hell? When the time comes for me to die again, perhaps then I’ll find out. Or do I need my soul in order to live after death?

Anger flares through my thoughts, emerging from the darkness I have tried to avoid ever since I learned of Logan's death.

_No! It's not fair! He should not be dead now that I am alive! How dare You take him from me so soon?!_

As I struggle to subdue my irrational and blasphemous rage, my hand crushes the rosary so hard that the edge of the crucifix cuts into my palm.

The pain calls me back to myself. But even so, a voice inside my head screams up from the darkness: “If Logan is in Hell, I have no use for Heaven. I will join him in Hell, if I can."

_No! I don't mean that! Dear God, I don't mean that! Forgive me!_

Tears run down my face as I look up at the crucified Christ. “Oh, please!” I whisper. “I don't mean that! Save me from my sinful thoughts!"

But there is no answer, and I am left alone to subdue my rebellious anger at my God.

 

When I finally get myself under control, I port back to my room at the School.

The candle before the photo has burned down almost to the bottom, with melted wax forming long runnels on the front of my makeshift altar. Quickly, I strip off the raincoat and pants, tossing them over the back of the chair at my computer desk.

“Oh, really nice picture you got there, Kraut -- uh -- I mean Kurt.”

I spin around, ready to port away if the voice behind me is an enemy. But no. It’s only Deadpool, sprawled out in the chair in the far corner of my room. He must have gotten in while I was at the chapel. We’re not exactly bosom buddies, but I know him fairly well. He’s one of the good guys. Usually.

“Vade, did you just call me a Kraut?”

“Yeah. Sorry about that. It’s what I used to call that other you, Kurt ‘Don't-call-me-Elf’ Darkholme. You know, the one who was riding the ole Logan express while you were stuck up there behind the Pearly Gates?” His hand goes to where his mouth would be if he weren’t wearing that silly mask of his. “Oops! My bad. Maybe I shouldn’t have said that.”

I’m not too sure I want this man around, especially now.

“Logan told me all about it,” I say, making my voice as cold and distant as I can. “Vhat are you doing here?”

“Came to offer my condolences to the bereaved boyfriend, of course. You and I, we don’t hardly know each other, but I got to know that other Kurt pretty well, so I guess that almost makes me a friend of yours too, huh?”

“No, it does not.”

“Oh, come on! Loosen up! Did Logan tell you we had a _ménage à trios_ once? And me and your alter ego got it on a few times just by ourselves. Betcha didn’t know that.”

In fact, I did, but I wasn’t going to tell him how I managed to watch and sometimes even communicate with the living, while I was dead.

I settle on an ambiguous answer. “Vell, I know now, don’t I? I hope you two had a lot of fun. But that makes no difference to me. I vas dead, and I’m not Kurt Darkholme, so vhatever you or Logan did vith someone else does not matter.”

“Macht nichts, huh?”

His German takes me by surprise. I automatically answer him in kind. “Sprichst du Deutsch?”

“Ja, ich spreche Deutsch. Darkholme was surprised at that also. What is it with you two? You think only Germans know German?”

“Uh -- no, not at all. But most Americans have enough trouble speaking their own language, much less another, although lately Spanish is beginning to make an appearance.”

 

 

WADE

So that’s how he’s gonna play it, huh? He’s not at all bothered by Logan being untrue to him almost before he was cold in his grave.

_Sure looks that way, doesn’t it?_

 

So what are we planning to do about it?

 

_The same thing we did when we first went after that other Kurt up on top of that butte. Worked on him, so I figure it’ll work on this version of him._

 

Seen any cliffs around here? I haven’t. I hope you’ve got something else up your sleeve.

 

 

I reach around the side of the chair, picking up one of the two six-packs of beer that I brought with me.

“How about a toast to the dead, Kraut? I got some real nice German beer here just for you.”

He looks at me, then glances at the beer. I hold it up so he can see it better.

“Don’t worry, it’s good stuff. I googled ‘what’s the most popular beer in Germany’, but there was no one clear choice, so I went through the possibilities and took the one with the biggest kick. Oettinger. Bet your ole Wolverine never went to all that trouble just to buy you a beer, did he?”

A frown crosses his face. I’m getting to him.

I take a bottle out of the cardboard carrier and screw the cap off, holding it out. “Here ya go. C’mon, take it. I know you’re not going to refuse a toast to the dear departed.” I raise the bottle in my hand toward the photo and the candle, then wait for him to take it. He does.

Quickly, I open another beer, clink it against his, then hold it up for a toast. “Rest in peace, Logan. Until the Powers That Be decide to bring you back to life again. Hope to see ya again soon, buddy. You were a good fuck.”

I take a few swallows from my bottle, turning away to conceal my hideous face as I lift the bottom of my mask high enough to drink. This version of the Kraut just stands there staring at me, his back-lit eyes wider than usual.

“Whatsamatter?” I ask innocently. “Don’t you know we’re all just characters in someone else’s fantasy? Of course he’ll be back, when the time is right.”

“Sie sind verrückt,” he replies.

I must have shaken him up if he’s talking German again.

“Ja, I’m crazy. So what else is new? Never mind. Just drink your beer, willya? I went to all kinds of trouble finding this stuff. Shame to let it go to waste.” This time I don’t bother to turn away in order to take another swig.

Defeated by my peerless logic, he knocks some back himself.

“Gut?” I ask.

“Ja,” he replies, almost grudgingly.

I lean back in my chair, then proceed with the next part of my nefarious plan. I start talking about the adventures I had while I was with X-Force, telling him about Logan’s awesome exploits. This finally gets to him. He sits on the bed, drinking his beer. When we’re both down to empty, I deliberately dropthe dead soldier on the floor.

Immediately, he bends down to pick it up.

I couldn’t help but laugh, just as I had done when Darkholme stopped me from throwing the empties over the cliff.

“Vhat’s so funny?” he demands.

“You Krauts are so damn orderly. Can’t even stand tossing a bottle on the floor.”

“That is sloppy. The empties should go back in the container, ready to be taken to the recycle bin.”

“That’s exactly what I mean. Alles in Ordnung should be tattooed on all your foreheads.”

He actually laughs at that, downing the rest of his beer. “You know, Vade, for once you have gotten something right.”

“Hey, I get a lot of things right.”

“Maybe so. But I’m German, and Germans are alvays right. Didn’t you know that?”

 

_Ha! Same tone of voice that Darkholme used when he said that. Neither of them really believes it._

If they did, they’d be egotistical fools.

 

_You miss the point._

What point?

 

_They’re both reacting in a similar manner._

Maybe you’re the one missing the point. What do you expect?  After all, they are both German.

 

“Alvays right, huh? Efen vhen you are wrong?” I let my voice slur a little, while doing a deliberately poor imitation of his accent.

“Ja. Especially vhen I am wrong,” he agrees, almost jovially.

With exaggerated care, I take the two empties out of his hands and place them back into the container.

“There. Now everything’s in order once again, nicht wahr?” I ask innocently, as I pick up a full bottle in each hand. “Here. Let’s have another.”

And once again, I start telling him tales about Logan’s derring-do, and what a hero he was.

 

KURT

 

I cannot help but be interested, since I didn’t know about all of the things Logan did while I was dead. There was so much going on that I couldn’t follow it all, even from my perch on the edge of Heaven.

The beer is indeed very good. I’m beginning to enjoy Wade’s company. From the way he talks, he seems to have a lot of respect, and even affection, for Logan, despite his effort to be flippant at times.

 

WADE

 

When I reach the point where Darkholme betrayed us and Logan almost drowned, Kurt closes his eyes, as if just the thought of such a thing cut him to the quick.

By now, my words are making me remember things that I’d really rather forget. It was pretty grim for a while there.

I deliberately break off the story with Logan trapped by Daken and drowning in the tank.

Draining my beer, I take another, then cock my head as if to ask if the Kraut is ready for a fresh brew also. He nods. We drink some more as I return to my tale.

 

Even as I speak, I can see clearly the terrible look on Evan’s face as he carried an unconscious Logan over his shoulder, while Psylocke and I stood watching from EVA’s entrance.

As I tell Kurt what Evan told me later on about how he had almost killed Sabertooth but Logan's words about the futility of revenge stopped him, I’m glad I’m wearing a mask, since my eyes fill with tears.

 

_That damn Wolverine, he just couldn't ever seem to make up his mind if he was a good guy or a bad guy._

 

A lot like all the rest of us, I'd say.

 

 _I didn't ask for your opinion_.

 

Maybe not, but you’re getting it anyway. If I didn’t know better, I’d think we were really enamored of the Wolverine, considering the way you’re talking about him.

 

 _Well -- uh --_ _he’s not exactly chopped liver, you know._

Come off it, dude! Sure, we thoroughly enjoyed fucking around with him, but we were hardly what one would call lovers.

 

_Of course we weren’t! But he can be pretty awesome at times, and I don’t mean sex._

 

Listen to yourself, idiot! Can’t you hear what you’ve been saying? You liked him. Liked him a lot. Dare I go so far as to suggest that you --

 

_Shut the fuck up! Now!_

 

Okay, okay. But I’m right. You’ll see. You even liked the Kraut. That soft velvet fur against your lips. That long sinuous tail. Need I say more?

 

_Oh, don’t be so smug! You liked him too, especially when he was screwing us that last time we saw him._

Well, yeah. I guess.

KURT

 

I am entirely lost in Wade’s story, as he tells me what happened. He describes it so well that I can almost see it in my mind. Logan drowning. The boy they call Evan coming so close to making the wrong choice. And Logan’s words, “Look around you, son. This is revenge. This is what it gets. It’s all a mess. Ain’t a thing … ain’t a damned thing solved … You see that, Evan? For the love of God … tell me you can see that?”

_For the love of God, Logan, why couldn’t you have learned that lesson yourself?_

I struggle to hide my tears, but they fall nevertheless.

 

WADE

He’s crying. Do you think he’s getting drunk?

_Dunno. Maybe._

 

Lets press our advantage. We’ll act drunk, so we can catch him off guard.

 

_Not yet. I want to try for another reaction similar to what Darkholme did._

Oh, give it up already! Move on to what we really want!

 

_Patience. We’ll get there soon enough. This is fun._

*SIGH*

 

_Good idea! I’ll try it_

I give _._ a big wistful sigh. “Guess you really enjoyed Logan fucking you, huh?”

He looks at me for a moment, taken aback by my change in topic. He tries for a smile, but doesn’t quite make it. “Vell, you are half right,” he says cautiously.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means that sometimes Logan vas fucking me, and other times I vas fucking him.”

I pretend to be surprised. “Oh. OK. Maybe you’ve got more balls than I’m giving you credit for, if you could make the Wolverine bend over and pick up the soap.”

“I did not have to make him. He liked it as much as I did.”

“Is that so?”

“Ja. Vhat did you expect? That I must alvays be the passive receiver, just because he is bigger, stronger, and more macho than I am?”

“Well, yeah, I guess. So I was wrong. Sue me! After all, I’m pretty new to this kinda thing.”

The Kraut fixes me with a strange look, squinting his shining eyes and glancing slightly sideways. It makes me feel uncomfortable, as if he knows more than I think he does.

“You don’t believe me, do you?”

“I do not.”

I break away from his searching eyes to glance quickly down over my body. “Considering what I look like underneath this outfit, do you really think there’s anyone who would want me, romantically or otherwise.”

 

You just had to use that stupid line again, didn’t you? Enough, already!

 

_It worked on Darkholme, didn’t it? Maybe it’ll work on him._

I eye the crotch of his uniform, knowing full well what’s underneath the thin layer of fabric.

 

KURT

 

The silence stretches out between us. And I know my penis is reacting to his eyes, as they rake upwards from my groin and over my body.

 

 

WADE

 

I finish the last few swallows of beer left in my bottle, then hold it upside down.

“Drink up, Kraut. I’ve got another six-pack down here for us to start on.”

He raises his half-empty bottle to his mouth and drains it in a couple of swallows, then replaces the empty neatly in the cardboard holder. Picking up a full bottle, he opens it and holds it out to me. I trade him the empty for the full.

Predictably, he places both empties back into the container, before taking the last one for himself.

_This is gonna be easy. He already looks a little glassy-eyed_.

 

With those eyes, how can you tell?

 

_Stop being a spoilsport, willya?_

 

I clink my bottle against his then raise it to my lips, forcing myself not to hesitate when I lift my mask to drink. As always, I feel uncomfortable having part of my face exposed, so I cover my discomfort with a quip.

“Gonna try to get me drunk so you can have your way with me, Kraut?”

 

 

KURT

 

Wade’s voice says he is kidding, but the bulge of his uniform over his crotch contradicts him.

Taking a swig of my beer, I turn and face him directly. “I do not think I vould need to get you drunk in order to take advantage of you. You vant me to fuck you as it is.”

I have clearly taken him by surprise. He expected a different response. While he’s still off guard, I push him even further.

“That is vhat you vant, isn’t it?”

“Um -- maybe. If you think you can handle it.”

I know he is trying to project less interest than he really feels, since the crotch of his uniform has not gotten any flatter.

I go over to him and sit on the arm of his chair, raising my beer and drinking half of it down in a matter of seconds. Then I glance significantly at Wade, clearly challenging him to do the same. When he does, I tell him suavely, “I can handle vhatever I choose to handle.”

So saying, I reach for his crotch and wrap my fingers around his cock and balls through his uniform.

He responds by choking on the mouthful of beer that he’s swallowing. I smile as he recovers his composure, continuing to massage his package. I finish off my beer. He does the same.

I port us over to the bed.

Of course, I put the empty bottles into their container first.

 

WADE

 

_I’ve got him now!_

Looks to me more like he’s got you.

 

_Same difference. I’m gonna play with the Big Bad Wolverine’s boy toy!_

Is that what this is all about? You just want to play with one of Logan’s toys, the way you did with Darkholme?

 

_That’s not what I did last time. I told you then that I wanted someone to look beneath the surface and want *me*. I still do. I’m man enough to admit it._

 

So don’t just lie there, you big brave man. Go for it!

 

 

KURT

 

“Take off the uniform,” I order him sternly. “I promise I vill not run avay screaming.”

He does.

Without his clothing, Wade truly is horrible to look at. It’s not just the outward appearance, which is bad enough, but also the fact that what is visible can only hint at the pain that must be caused by such a diseased and distorted body. Yet I have told him I can accept such a thing, and I must do as I have promised, difficult or not.

I know all too well how he must feel when he looks in a mirror. There are still those who look at me and see only a monster, ignoring what lies underneath.

So I must see what is beneath his loathsome surface and embrace the man beneath that surface, because I have said I would.

 

As I hesitate, he asks uncertainly, “Sure you don’t want me to get back into uniform again?”

That does it. I embrace him, holding his misshapen body against my own and firmly kissing those ruined lips. I resist the temptation to close my eyes. I will instead look reality in the face and see it for what it is, even if it is as ugly as the foulest beast from Hell.

As we kiss, his arms close tightly around me, hanging on like a drowning man grabbing at his rescuer. I slide my hands down over the lumps and sores on his back, clutching his buttocks and pulling his pelvis against mine.

He disengages his mouth, but continues to kiss my face and throat, then licks his way down to my chest, stopping only to say, “Aw shit, Kraut, licking your fur is like licking a velvet dress.”

I laugh gently. “You are not the first person to tell me that.”

 

 

WADE

 

I lift my head and look up at his face. “And I probably won’t be the last.”

The levity drains out of me, and I know where I want this to go.

“Kurt, what I’d really like you to do –” I hesitate before saying what I know I must, then take a deep breath and force myself to go on. “Fuck me.”

“Bist du sicher?” he asks.

“Ja, I’m sure. It’s not as if it would be the first time.”

 

No, of course not. It would be the second.

 

_Shut up! Don’t stop me now!_

 

“If that is vhat you vant, I vill be happy to oblige you, mein Freund.”

He used the familiar term to ask if I was sure, and now he’s called me his friend. Germans don’t say that lightly, the way we Americans do. Taken aback, I retreat into levity, as usual.

“Wow! You must be drunk, if you’re really willing to do that.”

He doesn’t take the bait. Instead, he says deliberately and soberly, “Vade, I have been drinking German beer from the time I vas a child. Do you really think four bottles would affect me enough to make me do something I did not vant to do?”

In a tone that could almost belong to another man, he says harshly, “Auf Hände und Knie!”

Taken by surprise, I automatically do as he commands, getting on my hands and knees.

 

KURT

 

And so it is that I am about to fuck Wade. I hope his asshole is in better shape than the rest of his body. Even his penis is a mess. But as long as he can still heal any of the other sorts of damage that might be inflicted on him, I am not really worried about doing any serious harm.

All I really wanted to do was take him by surprise, and prove that I wasn’t all that squeamish, even if it meant kissing his lumpy and misshapen lips. In my life, I’ve seen many things far worse than Wade Wilson’s body.

I reach for the nightstand beside the bed, grabbing the tube of KY jelly and spreading some over my cock and along Wade’s cleft.

“Ohh,” he moans. “That feels soo good!”

Thus encouraged, I bury myself to the hilt. He is tight and hot and so very welcoming. Before I know it, I am thrusting back and forth as fast as I can, my tail around the front of his hips the only thing that keeps me from driving him forward into the headboard. He bucks hard against me, egging me on with some very inventive curses and demands, while I do the same to him in German. I have not felt this sort of wild abandon for a long time, and I need it badly.

_You want to be fucked, Wade? I can do that -- in spades!_

I’m just starting to enjoy this, when something snaps inside me. The anger I feel over Logan’s death rushes to the surface, I've tried to keep it down, to say it was God's Will, but none of that is my true feeling over Logan's untimely death. I want him, but I can't have him. But I can have you, Wade Wilson, and I intend to have you hard and fast. You’ve got a healing factor just like Logan, so I can't really do any damage to you.

I lose it completely. Sex can be inspired by love, but it can also be driven by rage. I did not think I could feel this way, but I do. I take out my anger on Wade's body, driving myself into him so hard that I force his head and shoulders down onto the bed, while I hold his hips right where I want them using my cock as if it's a weapon, fucking as if I were standing in enemy trucking in enemy. And it feels so good, so -- satisfying. At last to give way to my anger at the world for taking him from me: at fate, at the universe, and everything that’s gone wrong since I returned to life. This isn’t how it was supposed to be.

I gave away my eternal soul to be back with the one I loved and for what? He is not here, fighting by my side and lying in my bed. I curse the universe that has played this cruel joke on me! I curse the love that has led me so far into despair!

And it feels good to let this anger out. At last, at long last, to open the door and fully release what I have locked into my heart for far too long.

I give it free rein to run wild, as I savagely rape this twisted and hideous maniac who was foolish enough to offer himself to me. As if he could take the place of Logan. No man will ever be able to do that! Not ever!

My rage fuels the fire burning inside my loins, and I take a grim pleasure from it. My lust rises up to a fierce peak of tension. I can't hold it back.

I force myself deeper still, shuddering as my insides seem to want to turn inside out, shooting my sperm into him as if I were discharging a gun, so hard that it hurts.

Exhausted, I collapse on top of Wade's body, forcing him flat down on the bed. For an eternity that's only minutes, we both lie there gasping for breath.

And then I realize what I've done, and I am crushed by my own hatred.

How could I --?

 

Out of nowhere, I hear Logan’s rough laughter. I turn toward the sound -- and see him standing next to the bed, looking at Wade and me and grinning.

"About time ya got that out of your system, Elf. I been tryin’ ta get through to ya, but I couldn’t get past all that anger. I'm doin’ fine. Go on fightin’ for the livin’, and don't grieve for me. Oh, by the way, there definitely is sex here in Paradise. You just didn't look hard enough for it. Me and Jeannie will be waitin’ for ya. We can have a threesome."

He winks at me as he fades out of sight.

 

"Uh … Kraut, how about getting off me, huh?"

I comply quickly, trying to decide if I really saw what I think I saw, and heard what I think I heard.

Wade gets out of bed and begins putting his uniform back on. I do the same.

“Holy shit, I didn’t know you had it in you,” he says as he pulls his mask down over his head. “That was incredible!”

"You -- enjoyed it?"

"Oh man, yeah. You couldn't tell?"

"No. I … I vas just overcome vith rage. I didn’t mean to do that. I should apologize."

“What for? I just told you I liked it. No harm done.”

For a long moment, he stares directly into my eyes. Then he nods slightly. “You needed that, didn’t you?”

“Ja. It vas exactly vhat I needed. I am very glad that you came by and offered me your condolences. I do feel better now.” This is the truth, but a big part of the reason is that I saw Logan and he told me he’s all right. But I cannot tell Wade that. Instead, I just say warmly, “Danke schön, mein Freund.”

“My pleasure,” he replies, holding out his arms.

We hug. When we let each other go, Wade walks over to the door, then stops and bends down beside the chair, picking up the second six-pack. He takes out two of the four bottles. “Here ya go, Kraut. Two for you and two for me.”

He sets them down on my altar, one of each side of the now burned out candle, and leaves without saying another word.

I walk slowly over to the altar and smile. Opening both bottles and taking one in each hand, I hold one up toward the photo.

“Here’s to you, Logan. Until ve meet again!”

Then I hold the other up, this time toward the door.

“And here’s to you, Vade Vilson. Until ve meet again!”

I sit down and drink my beers, picturing Logan and Jeannie together in the lush fields of Paradise.

 

 

**From the Author**

This may well be my last Logurt story, since I've gotten involved in writing my own original fiction and offering it in the form of ebooks, so that takes up most of my time these days.

I have 4 ebooks in my gay male erotica series and am working on the 4th, plus a new series just getting started that's more hardcore and omnisexual.  
If you're interested in knowing about either of them, feel free to let me know and I'll send you the info.

I'm writing as Karl Five and can be reached at KarlFive@suddenlink.net or through my website: [www.OrgasmIncorporated.biz](www.OrgasmIncorporated.biz)

 

**MY LOGURT STORIES**

**STORY ARC – Movieverse**

**In the Beginning . . .**

**_After X-2, Kurt is considering what to do next. My slant on how he gets involved in the climax of X-3, then finds himself attracted to Logan despite his own religious issues. They take a very interesting vacation on Cape Cod, in order to spend time together and try to resolve what they want from each other, if anything._ **

**_Please note that this story contains many links to real places on the Cape, but the links don’t always work reliably, so if you want to see them, you may need to copy/paste the URLs._ ** ****

[**http://xmen.adultfanfiction.net/story.php?no=600091204 &chapter=1** ](http://xmen.adultfanfiction.net/story.php?no=600091204&chapter=1)

[ **_http://archiveofourown.org/works/1040785_ ** ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1040785)

 

**Morning Devotions**

**_It’s almost 2 years after the Battle of the Golden Gate Bridge.   In addition to being an X-Man, Kurt has recently begun teaching classes at the School._ **

**_Please note that this is the original short prologue for this entire story arc, which was written long before “In the Beginning” was even imagined. While the prologue is rather tame as far as sex is concerned, the succeeding stories will more than make up for this lack. Each story can be read alone, but they are better in order.  See the AO3 version of Something a Little Different, which includes Morning Devotions as a prolog._ **

**** **<http://xmen.adultfanfiction.net/story.php?no=600090821>  **

 

**Something a Little Different**

_**When Logan wakes Kurt up in the middle of the night, Kurt just figures he wants the usual sex. But tonight, Logan wants something a little different.** _

**<http://xmen.adultfanfiction.net/story.php?no=600090822> **

**<http://archiveofourown.org/works/1040865> **

**(AO3 is the combined version of Morning Devotions and this story)**

 

**As the Twig is Bent**

_**Wie** _ _**der** _ _**Zweig** _ _**gebogen wird** _ _**, so** _ _**wächst** _ _**der** _ _**Baum.** _ _**As the twig is bent, so grows the tree.** _

_**And Herr Grüber has long-range plans for the resulting tree.** _

_**Logan pushes Kurt into revealing some of the dark secrets of his childhood.** _

**<http://xmen.adultfanfiction.net/story.php?no=600090851> **

**<http://archiveofourown.org/works/1040877> **

**PRAY FOR US SINNERS**

_**More secrets, from both Kurt’s past and Logan’s present.** _

**<http://xmen.adultfanfiction.net/story.php?no=600090852> **

**<http://archiveofourown.org/works/1040902> **

**With Nothing on My Tongue**

_**Logan is off somewhere trying to decide what direction he wants his life to take, while Kurt waits anxiously for his return. After several months pass, he is almost ready to give up hope.** _

_**Two very different women help him get through this difficult time, each in her own inimitable way.** _

[**http://xmen.adultfanfiction.net/story.php?no=600090873** ](http://xmen.adultfanfiction.net/story.php?no=600090873)

**<http://archiveofourown.org/works/1040920> **

**You Win, Elf**

_**Logan returns to tell Kurt of his decision.** _

**<http://xmen.adultfanfiction.net/story.php?no=600090894> **

**<http://archiveofourown.org/works/1040930> **

**Hell Hath No Fury**

_**Someone from Logan’s past appears – and that someone plans to take revenge on the one who scorned him** _ **.**

**<http://xmen.adultfanfiction.net/story.php?no=600090950> **

**<http://archiveofourown.org/works/1040948> **

**TWO SHORT STORIES WHICH COULD BE EITHER COMIC OR MOVIEVERSE**

**Let’s Pretend**

_**Just about any time after Kurt and Logan have been together for a while.** _

**<http://xmen.adultfanfiction.net/story.php?no=600090964> **

**<http://archiveofourown.org/works/965765> **

**Happy Birthday, Elf!**

_**On a certain day in November, Kurt receives a very special present. Just a bit of fluff. No Sex.** _

**<http://xmen.adultfanfiction.net/story.php?no=600091000> **

**<http://archiveofourown.org/works/989660> **

**COMICVERSE – Single stories that fit into X-Men comic issues.   If you haven’t read the comic referenced after each title, the story may not make much sense to you.**

**HOPE          X-Force #36**

_**Just before he dies, Kurt gives Hope a message to deliver to Logan**_.

**<http://xmen.adultfanfiction.net/story.php?no=600090809> **

**<http://archiveofourown.org/works/982644> **

 

**Revenge!     Wolverine #15**

_**While Logan climbs the mountain to jump off yet again, he is visited by Kurt’s spirit.** _

**<http://xmen.adultfanfiction.net/story.php?no=600090949> **

**<http://archiveofourown.org/works/982648> **

**To Walk Away from Paradise       Amazing X-Men: Quest for Nightcrawler #1-5** _**At the end of this series, we left Kurt sitting on the roof agonizing about having lost his soul. What if Logan didn’t leave him there alone after all?**_ **(If you haven’t read my Kurt Darkholme series, some of the references to past happenings in this story may be confusing.)**

**<http://archiveofourown.org/works/1856817> **

**A Different Kind of Solace**

**_Shortly after Logan's death, Deadpool shows up unexpectedly to offer his condolences to Kurt._ **

**[ **http://archiveofourown.org/works/2810126** ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2810126) **

 

**The Monster     Ultimate X-Men Annual #2**

_**After Rogue tells a supposedly unconscious Kurt that he is truly a monster, Logan tries his best to convince him otherwise..** _

**<http://xmen.adultfanfiction.net/story.php?no=600090893> **

**<http://archiveofourown.org/works/981587> **

**The Best You Can Hope For     Astonishing X-Men # 44-47 & 59-61, X-treme X-Men # 1-13, Age of Apocalypse # 13 & 14, and X-Termination # 1+2**

_**James Howlett tells about his relationship with young Kurt Waggoner. As he tries to teach the boy what it means to be a hero, young Kurt has a lesson to teach him in return.** _

_**No sex.** _

**<http://xmen.adultfanfiction.net/story.php?no=600091203> **

**<http://archiveofourown.org/works/979462> **

 

 

**COMICVERSE**

**KURT DARKHOLME STORY ARC**

**Der Doppelgänger   Set between Uncanny X-Force #23 and #24**

**_Kurt Darkholme and Logan end up in bed together._ **

**<http://xmen.adultfanfiction.net/story.php?no=600090999> **

**<http://archiveofourown.org/works/1091062> **

**Of Angry Elves and Mouthy Mercenaries       Set several days after Bobby’s death in UXF #24, and prior to what happened in Deadpool #50-54.  Also prior to Betsy and Fantomex’s departure from X-Force in #25.**

_**Kurt Darkholme and Wade Wilson get to know each other better, among other activities.** _

**<http://xmen.adultfanfiction.net/story.php?no=600091017> **

**<http://archiveofourown.org/works/1091097> **

**Hinter Meine Masken (Behind My Masks)      Takes place sometime after UXF-26 when they have a night free.**

_**Logan, Kurt Darkholme, and Deadpool deepen their involvement with each other.** _

**<http://xmen.adultfanfiction.net/story.php?no=600091081> **

**<http://archiveofourown.org/works/1091306> **

**Vengeance Is Mine     Uncanny X-Force #32-34**

_**After Kurt Darkholme betrays X-Force, he faces a private reckoning of his own** _ _**.** _

**<http://xmen.adultfanfiction.net/story.php?no=600091156> **

**<http://archiveofourown.org/works/1091373> **

**Say Very Softly            After Astonishing X-Men #59**

_**Kurt Darkholme and Deadpool have one last fling.** _

**<http://xmen.adultfanfiction.net/story.php?no=600091183> **

**<http://archiveofourown.org/works/1091440> **

**The Only Thing**

**Set after the end of the X-Termination story arc**

_**What if K** _ _**urt Darkholme survives?** _

 

**<http://xmen.adult-fanfiction.org/story.php?no=600091259> **

**<http://archiveofourown.org/works/1091522> **

 

 

 


End file.
